


Trust me

by Riakon



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Месть – это блюдо, которое не только подают холодным. Иногда его нужно предварительно встряхнуть, иногда его нужно разогреть, а иногда и поджарить. Месть – это изысканная игра ума, игра между жизнью и смертью. Ради неё можно поступиться с принципами, можно поступиться с собственными желаниями. Ради неё можно поступиться со всем. Но можно ли ради неё поступиться с любовью?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Акутен. Я не перестаю думать о тебе.

Месть — это блюдо, которое не только подают холодным. Иногда его нужно предварительно встряхнуть, иногда его нужно разогреть, а иногда и поджарить. Месть — это изысканная игра ума, игра между жизнью и смертью. Ради неё можно поступиться с принципами, можно поступиться с собственными желаниями. Ради неё можно поступиться со всем. Но можно ли ради неё поступиться с любовью?

Нолан Росс не понаслышке знал, что порой выбор сделать невозможно, но никогда не подозревал, что это однажды случиться с ним самим. Когда он успел влюбиться? Когда увидел её впервые? Вряд ли. Нет, но когда же? Он точно знал, что она ему близка. Возможно в тот момент, когда... Нет, всё это чушь! Он понятия не имел когда влюбился в Аманду Кларк, но точно знал, что его чувство — самое подлинное из всех. Он знал, что она никогда не станет его. 

Сколько раз он приходил к этому Джеку и говорил, что Аманда никогда не будет его. Или он пытался уговорить себя смириться с этим, имея ввиду отнюдь не лодку? Впрочем, рассуждая логически можно точно сказать, что он понял — он поступится с чем угодно, лишь бы эта спокойная особа стала его и ничьей больше, когда предложил ей свою помощь в мести. И она отказалась. Как всегда. Но видеть опаску в её глазах, когда он пообещал, что врагом он станет не хуже прочих змей в этом ужатнике было достаточно приятно. Тогда-то в его голове и созрел этот без сомнения отличный план. 

На этот план его натолкнул Тайлер и их деловое соглашение.

— Знаешь, Эмили, мне кажется ты слишком о многом меня просишь. Твоя требовательность просто не оставляет мне выхода, и боюсь, мне придётся отказаться от помощи тебе, потому как со всеми твоими поручениями у меня совсем не остается времени на личную жизнь.

— Личную жизнь? — Улыбнулась девушка перед ним. — Но ведь у тебя никого нет. 

— Именно. — Кивнул Росс и откинул назад светлые волосы. — У меня никого нет и нет времени, чтобы этого кого-то завести.

— Да ты с ума сошел. — Немедленно отозвалась девушка. — Я позволила тебе помогать мне только потому что ты сам этого просил, а теперь оказывается, что я тебе за это ещё и должна?

— Согласись, без меня ты бы оказалась в ещё большем дерьме, чем сейчас. — Доверительно сообщил мужчина, приближаясь к стоящей перед ним восхитительной молодой женщине, и обходя её со спины, на ухо прошептал. — Сколько раз ты пользовалась моими услугами по взлому? А ведь ты сама такого никогда не сможешь сделать. Или же мне всё-таки стоит перейти на сторону твоих врагов?

Прежняя уловка сработала безотказно — девушка вздрогнула всем телом и резко развернулась, мазнув волосами по его лицу и гордо развернув плечи впилась взглядом в его лицо. Как же она боится того, что её тайны никогда не останутся при ней, восхитился Нолан. И как же она хороша — его возлюбленная. 

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Нолан? — резко бросила она, нахмурившись. Её ангельское личико приобрело совсем неожиданное выражение — так мог смотреть только разгневанный бог, которому внезапно сообщили о том, что его сместили с хлебной должности.

— Желание. За каждую помощь, с которой ты не сможешь справиться сама ты будешь выполнять одно моё маленькое желание. И некоторые из них будут связаны с постелью. — Медленно отозвался Росс, и, провел кончиками пальцев по нежной коже запястий Аманды. — Впрочем, ты всегда можешь отказаться, но условия тебе известны. Если же мы будем работать вместе, как партнёры, я никогда тебя не предам. Верь мне.

Сомнение на её лице было неподдельным. Она молчала минуту или может даже больше. В её глазах он видел множество мечущихся мыслей, пока она не взяла себя в руки. Его личная роковая красотка была идеальной, иначе бы он не любил её. Только с ней он мог потягаться в играх ума, хитрости и знании людской психологии.

— Но только не тогда, когда у меня свидание с Дэниэлом. 

— Идёт. — Мгновенно согласился Нолан.

— Но думаю, ты не станешь предъявлять мне счёт за прошлую помощь?

— Разве что за необходимость переспать с Тайлером.

— Боюсь, ты сам выбирал средства, так что не за это тебе мне предъявлять. — Улыбнулась Аманда почти нежно и Нолан сглотнул, глядя на её безупречные губы — словно у херувима, их так и хотелось смять поцелуем и прижать тонкий стан к себе покрепче, чтобы она уже никогда не посмела сбежать от него. 

— Тогда считай это авансом. 

— И избавься от Тайлера. Я с тобой расплачусь.

Опрометчивые или же излишне расчетливые слова повлекли за собой цепь очень интересных событий — увольнение Тайлера, мокрый ноутбук, разрыв и как следствие не самый приятный разговор с Эмили.

— Как ты могла так со мной поступить, Эмили? Я тебе доверял!

— Доверие не строится на тайнах и секретах, Нолан, тебе ли этого не знать. — Её спокойный голос выводит его за черту. 

— Когда я мог сегодня раскрыть тебя я этого не сделал. И за это тебе придется заплатить. Желание, Эмили, ты помнишь? Желание. Этого ты точно не смогла бы предотвратить сама. — Его голос стал настойчивым и требовательным.

-Это не...

— Ты и сейчас хочешь уклониться от уговора? — Нолан резким толчком прижал Аманду к ближайшей стенке. — Боюсь, тебе этого не удастся.

— Хорошо. Какое твое желание? — Презрение в её голосе ранило и раззадоривало сильнее чем что-либо ещё на свете.

— Чего я хочу? О, чего я хочу? За то, что спал с этим кретином? За то, что вытаскивал тебя из всевозможных передряг? За свою помощь? Я хочу благодарности. И не просто благодарности. А благодарности твоего тела, если твой дух не способен на такие эмоции. Если ты сделаешь все что угодно, чтобы только разрушать к чему ты прикасаешься. И немедленно. 

В карих глазах мелькнуло отчаянье, но сильные руки уже привлекли её к себе, и наконец-то его губы смяли этот нежный рот. Её нежные губы отказывались открываться недолго — Нолан не останавливался ни перед чем. Не сейчас, когда у него основательно оторвало крышу. Тонкие пальцы поползли под тонкую кофточку, и тело под его пальцами содрогнулось. Шаг, еще, еще и вот — под ними уже диван. Она с удивлением смотрит на кофточку в его руках и не понимает когда её грудь оказалась неприкрытой. 

— Ну что же, Аманда, боюсь, тебе придется расплатиться. Ты же знаешь — уговор дороже денег. 

Мгновенье и ужас в её глазах сменился ледяным спокойствием. Она вцепилась пальцами в обивку дивана, понимая, что ни за какие коврижки не сможет разжать пальцы, а в это время руки Нолана умело стаскивали с неё босоножки и брюки. Наконец, в его руках оказалось её нижнее бельё и оно отправилось в небольшую кучку с её одеждой.

— Тебе страшно, да, Аманда? — Легкая насмешка в голосе Нолана, кажется, её успокаивает и сам мужчина становится всего на мгновенье спокойней. — Не бойся. Верь мне, хоть тебе самой верить нельзя. Верь мне. 

Безупречно белый пиджак слетел самым первым, а следом за ним — полосатая футболка с воротником-стоечкой, какие ему нравились больше всего. Но сейчас ему нравилось холодное безразличие в глазах обнаженной, лежащей на диване «жертвы». Впрочем, это же равнодушие постепенно начинало бесить. Стоило ему на мгновенье взять себя в руки, как любой жест или даже его отсутствие выбили его из колеи. Брюки и ботинки с носками были брошены не глядя на эту кучу одежды и к ним, в завершение отправилась пара носков и трусы. 

— Что же ты молчишь, а? — Рыкнул Нолан, подходя ближе и нависая над Амандой, заглядывая в её глаза. 

Он видел и чувствовал, как ей холодно, но из уст женщины не вырывалось ни звука. Её нужно расшевелить, подумал Нолан и поцеловал холодные губы Аманды. Она вздрогнула всем телом и на мгновенье прижалась к нему. Всего лишь миг, но вот он уже подхватил её на руки и потащил наверх, в спальню. Зажигать свет смысла не было, и, не слишком бережно отпустив свою ношу, Нолан вновь возвысился на белокурым темноглазым ангелом . Здесь было немного теплее, но совсем скоро это будет не важно. 

Его горячие руки сжимали её нежную грудь осторожно, но требовательно, и он не прекращал поцелуев. Аманда не отвечала, делая вид, что она вообще не здесь, но он не оставлял попыток исследовать её тело целиком. Эрогенные зоны нашлись довольно быстро — скулы и запястья, которые подвергались настойчивым ласкам. Снова и снова он делал все, чтобы расшевелить её, пока не добился вначале тихого стона, а после полувскрика. Длинные пальцы прошлись по нежной коже бедра и нырнули ниже, ощупывая самое горячее место. Она была влажной, не смотря на то, что старалась оставаться безучастной. Что ж, её тело не обманывало его, а значит можно приступать к самой значимой части их веселья.

Положив руки на её колени, Нолан раздвинул их и медленно, осторожно навалился сильнее, проникая. Внутри было горячо и тесно, и, словно услышав его мысли сама Аманда простонала тихо и гортанно. Это был лучший звук из всех, что он слышал когда-либо в своей жизни и Нолан ощутил, как загорается идеей услышать его снова и снова.

Его движения были медленными и неторопливыми поначалу, но Аманда только тяжело дышала и прикрывала глаза, когда он целовал её скулы и запястья, но постепенно Нолан принялся наращивать темп толчков и этот дивный звук повторился снова. Его крыша стала медленно уезжать, и в голове не стало никаких мыслей, одни дикие желания, которым он дал волю. Темп и вовсе стал бешенным, и стоны не прекращались. Аманда крепко обняла Росса и ощутила жгучее разочарование — толчки внезапно прекратились, когда она была так близка. 

— Поче..почему? — Спросила она облизнув губы и приоткрыв затуманенные от желания глаза. Её любовник усмехнулся.

— Не все сразу, моя милая развратница. 

Горячие пальцы заскользили по её коже, и Нолан отметил, как вся кожа девушки покрылась мурашками, как вздыбились её нежные соски, снова и снова притягивая его взгляд. Наконец, он встретился взглядом с её глазами, и сам не понял как это произошло, но через мгновенье уже она его целовала. Лихорадочно и не разбирая куда, пока не наткнулась на его губы и не принялась за них. Все ещё поцелуи говорили о неудовлетворенном желании, её глаза были голодными и манили к себе. Росс видел — Аманда пытается уговорить его, и ей это удается, потому что ей он уже не может сопротивляться. Запоздалое осознание, что если ей позволить руководить в постели, то она будет из него веревки вить пришло к Нолану неожиданно, и он медленно вышел из молодой женщины.

— Ты веришь мне, Аманда? — Он улыбнулся, глядя на кивающую девушку. Конечно же она врала, но это уже не имело никакого значения. — Хорошо. 

Нолан сел на кровати и подтянул к себе ангела одним движением, приподнимая её и осторожно усаживая на себя.

— Тогда покажи мне это. 

— Нолан, я... — начала она тихо, но голос сорвался, и её руки обвились вокруг его шеи. Он чувствовал, как горячее тело в его руках вздрагивает от напряжения и как её мягкие губы касаются его плеча. Она принялась двигаться очень медленно и неторопливо, пока сам Росс не почувствовал, что его захлестывает волна желания и не начал ей помогать. 

Он встретил её толчок на полпути и из её горла вырвался крик, равного которому он ещё не слышал. То, что было дальше описать было невозможно — они словно сорвались с цепи, изголодавшиеся, они то и дело сбивались с ритма и пытались найти друг друга, её и его запах возбуждения смешивались в чудный коктейль, который бил в нос. Толчки становились все быстрее и хаотичнее, её гортанные стоны и вскрики она глушила кусая его плечо, его горячие руки кончиками пальцев ласкали её бока, от чего «наездница» сходила с ума. 

Разрядка для обоих оказалась слишком сильной и оглушительной. Под веками заплясали красные искры, которые в мгновенье ока раскалились до бела и два тела затрясло в возбужденной сладости. Нолан простонал и кончил зажмурившись и не прекращая сильных толчков в горячую глубину. 

Их тесный кокон рук и ног распался через несколько мгновений, но ни один из них не был в силах пошевелиться. Даже говорить, казалось, сил не было, но тем не менее через несколько секунд Аманда спросила немного суховато:

— Ты получил что хотел?

Нолан сморгнул и приподнялся на локте, оглядывая горячую и влажную женщину перед ним.

— Да. 

— Тогда проваливай. — Резко отозвалась Эмили, прикрываясь простынею и тоже полусадясь.

Лицо Нолана помрачнело.

— Что ж, урок усвоен. — Он поднялся, не стесняясь собственной наготы. — Я больше не играю в твои игры.

Он быстро спустился, оделся привычно и почти бесшумно и незаметно покинул дом, чувствуя себя отвратительно. Он получил то, чего так долго хотел, но он отнюдь не получил её сердца. Время покажет, как долго она будет справляться без него.


	2. Chapter 2

Аманда была в полной растерянности. Нолан Росс оставался для неё загадкой. Странный и непостижимый как тайна за семью печатями. Чем должен был быть этот самый его приказ? Издевкой? Попыткой указать ей её место? Нет-нет, ей было слишком хорошо для развития одного из этих сценариев, но так почему же именно так? Или же Росс именно этого и добивался — оставить её в полном недоумении и растрепанных чувствах?

В прошлый раз, когда они заключали это соглашение она не приняла всерьез его слова о том, что ему совершенно некогда строить личную жизнь, но вчера она просто опешила от его предложения. В его глазах не было ни тени иронии и кажется он был зол на неё. Эмили не могла винить мужчину в его поведении, потому как сейчас она понимала опрометчивость своего поступка — месть до добра не доводит, верно люди болтают! Её разум помутился, но почему то после того, как она побывала в его объятиях всё изменилось в лучшую сторону — она смогла увидеть ситуацию со стороны.

По-прежнему лежа в разворошенной сбитой кровати Аманда не могла не вспомнить нежные руки, которые ласкали и истязали её тело нежностями, от которых хотелось кинуться в бездну. Что он с ней сделал? Даже в то время, когда он был отнюдь не нежен ей голову относило, а в голове нещадно взрывались лампочки одна за одной. 

Её пальцы заскользили по коже и тело сразу же вспомнило, как её подняли сильные руки того, кто, казалось, ничего тяжелее ручки в своей жизни не поднимал, как её отнесли сюда уже обнаженную и как был приятно касаться его кожи. Аманда даже попыталась убедить себя в том, что это всего лишь самообман, и если бы так сделал еще кто угодно, то дело кончилось бы тем же самым, но у неё не получилось. Дэвид временами брал её на руки, но почему-то от этого сердце не начинало колотиться быстрее, а внутри живота не появлялась истома, которая постепенно охватывала все тело и заставляла желать большего. 

Мысли о мужчинах привычно скатились до мыслей о Джеке, но почему-то от этого стало тошно. Аманда завернулась в одеяло поплотнее. Конечно ей тошно! Почему Сэмми, её верный Сэмми узнал её, а Джек принял её «сестричку» за неё саму? Почему, чёрт побери её узнал Нолан, но не узнал Джек? Почему? Она ведь так сильно любила его! Он был дороже её всех прочих. И почему же сейчас, когда она думает о нём в груди словно отключили чувства. 

Нолан-Нолан! Проклятый хакер, кто же просил его задевать невидимые проводки в её сердце и перезамыкать их на себя? Как бы она хотела его ненавидеть и презирать, обвиняя хотя бы мысленно в изнасиловании, но это было просто невозможным. Нельзя изнасиловать человека, который сам в принципе не против. А уж когда он возбудил её...

Уткнувшись носом в подушку Аманда попыталась уснуть, но её этого не удалось. В голове звучали слова, которые Нолан произнёс перед тем, как уйти. Почему ей так неприятно это слышать? Как будто она только что потеряла кого-то важного. Не любовника, нет, это совсем не такое чувство. Но кого-то более близкого, интимного в духовном плане. 

Уснуть ей так и не удалось, а потому она достала ноутбук и вышла в интернет, пытаясь подобрать максимально точно кто же для неё друг. Несколько минут тщательного отбора выявил несколько десятков возможных наименований всевозможных отношений, пока на одном из них не была дана ссылка на слово «дружба».

— Дружба это бескорыстные взаимоотношения между людьми, основанные на любви, доверии, искренности, взаимных симпатиях, общих интересах и увлечениях. Обязательными признаками дружбы являются взаимность, доверие и терпение. Людей, связанных между собой дружбой, называют друзьями. — Аманда потерла лоб и её раз перечитала фразу «основанные на любви, доверии, искренности, взаимных симпатиях, общих интересах». Всё это, за исключением любви, разве что было у них с Ноланом.

Неужто они друзья и потому она так переживает за него? Так переживает за то, что он сказал? Кажется да. Ситуация немного прояснилась, и теперь, наконец-то Аманда смогла уснуть, не забывая стереть историю браузера и выключив ноутбук, чтобы с самого утра ничто и никто не мог помешать ей снова стать Эмили Торн, которая всходит и первым делом помирится с неожиданным, и, по утверждению гугла бескорыстным другом, соратником, с которым можно поделиться всеми своими планами, потому что у них общие цели и интересы. 

Однако прежде этого, конечно, она станет идеальной девушкой Дэниэла, которая собственноручно приготовит ему завтрак, выслушает, поймет и утешит, воплощая в жизнь планы по поводу того, как сделать жизнь Виктории невыносимой. Такой же невыносимой, какой была её собственная до совершеннолетия.

Уже усыпая, она вспомнила забавную детскую игру и пробормотала: «Аманда Кларк засыпает, просыпается мафия».

 

И что же получилось? Назавтра она появилась у него на пороге. И это было бы смешно, если бы только не было так печально. Нолан на секунду прикрыл глаза, и снова начал копаться в своем огромном планшете. Вот интересно, с чего она начнет? В конце концов она его подставила. Правда конец вечера был ослепительным настолько, что можно было даже простить её за это не задумываясь, но Эмили снова удалось всё испортить.

— Слушай, я тут на досуге погуглила слово «дружба» и выяснила, что после ссоры принято извиняться. — Нолан оторвался от планшета, с которым якобы был занят и сдержал улыбку. Значит вчерашнее осталось во вчера и они не будут смешивать их деловые отношения и дружбу. Отлично. Так и должно быть, иначе все бы стало гораздо запутаннее, чем хотелось.

Наконец-то она признала, что я её друг, подумал Нолан, но все же равнодушно сообщил:

— Может быть я ошибаюсь, но слов «Прости меня» не прозвучало.

Эмили села на шезлонг напротив и набрав воздуха в грудь стала объяснять:

— Видишь ли, за долгое время я приучила себя не доверять никому и я понимаю, что то что ты сделал было сделано для меня, а не против. — Она сцепила руки в замок, пытаясь что-то закрыть в себе. Наверняка воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере. Уж не пытается ли она эти показать, что ей совершенно не понравилось, и что если они продолжат работать так, то она откажется от его помощи?

Росс посмотрел на неё внимательно и спокойным тоном признал:

— Я никогда ничего не сделаю против тебя. И дело тут не только в отце. Как ты верно заметила, мы всё таки друзья...И, как бы мне неприятно было это говорить, но ты была права в том, что мне оказалась по душе эта глупая шлюха. В людях я не разбираюсь. — Мужчина поморщился, как от воспоминаний о чем-то мерзком. — Тем более он спёр моего Кита.

— Тот, на котором все видео файлы? — Эмили улыбнулась. — Не волнуйся. Это может и не стать оружием в его руках, а наоборот, превратиться в змею, на которой он повесится. 

— Шантаж? — Нолан прищурился и улыбка скользнула по его губам. — Да уж, эта палка о двух конца. Кстати, как там «Аманда»?

— Думаю, не задержится. — Эмили усмехнулась, и поправила небрежным движением волосы, открывая тонкую шейку.

— Держи друзей близко... — Нолан улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом по оголенному месту и сел, проверяя что-то на планшете. 

— Кстати, не сможешь найти мне Тайлера?

— Уже. — Нолан быстро что-то свернул и развернул планшет к блондинке. — Эта красная точка — Тайлер. Он в отеле.

— Скажешь мне когда он выйдет? — Впервые за время их общения в голосе Эмили появились вопросительные интонации и это был благоприятный признак. Возможно она все же поняла, что он не такое чудовище, каким его рисуют себе маленькие и глупые девочки с черными волосами едва вышедшие из тюрьмы.

— Я так и не услышал извинений. — Напомнил Нолан и внимательно посмотрел в карие глаза. Те мгновенно наполнились стыдом и Эмили, серьезно глядя в его глаза и смущенно улыбнувшись сказала:

— Прости. 

Глядя ей в след Нолан размышлял о том, что же он может сделать для того, чтобы не только тело этой непокорной девицы стало его, но и сердце. Он сумеет ей доказать, что он лучше любого мужчины этого проклятого городка и что стоит выбрать именно его. Возможно, следует обдумать план по штурму этой крепости? Но действовать нужно будет аккуратно.

Операция по розыску Кита закончилась успешно и даже больше — Эмили оказалась в его доме, и они даже сумели поговорить спокойно, на тему прошлого вечера никто не говорил, но почему то именно об этом Нолан вспомнил первым делом, когда на вопрос, куда Эмили дела его Кита, она сказала: «На каминной полке лежит. Присматривай за домом, пожалуйста».

Нолан никак не мог взять в толк, в чем же причина столь разительных изменений в её поведении. Вся властность в тоне исчезла, она стала вежливей и мягче, что ли. Стараясь мыслить логически он пытался придти к иному выводу и продумывал вероятность всех вариантов, но так и не смог отделаться от мысли, что вчера он выбрал самое правильное желание.

— Кстати об этом. Мы сейчас занимаемся тем, чего бы ты не смогла выполнить сама? — Нолан улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Эмили рассмеялась. 

— Мы договаривались, что я расплачусь после того, как мы от него избавимся, разве нет? Я держу слово, как ты мог заметить.

— Ладно, так и быть. — Хмыкнул Нолан и принялся ломать базу данных. В конце концов он не сомневался, что на такого урода как Тайлер они найдут много дерьма, и за его призом дело не встанет.


	3. Chapter 3

Эмили не прекращала думать. Мысли бродили в её голове, словно основа для вина в бочке. Что такое происходит с ней? Что она вообще делает? Тайлер был обезврежен, и теперь она не прекращала думать о том, что она хочет отдать ещё один долг Нолану Россу. Тот владел своими знаниями виртуозно, он, безо всякого сомнения был достаточно хорош в своем деле, и поэтому их ждала достаточно быстрая победа, которой можно было насладиться сполна.

В конце концов, что может быть приятнее, чем получить удовольствие для духа и тела одновременно? Предыдущий секс не казался ей проблемой, кроме того, что даже воспоминание о нем возбуждало её, заставляло гореть душу прежде, чем загораться тело. Ненормально. Неадекватно. Неправильно. Но в конце концов когда она, Эмили Торн смотрела на правила и подчинялась им?

Сейчас Эмили казалось, что вся её прошлая жизнь до того как она стала Амандой Кларк была именно этим — бунтом, вызовом против правил. Сейчас, кажется, она собралась бунтовать против собственной сдержанности.

Нолан всегда закрывал двери, но это никогда её не останавливало. Сейчас, Росс спокойно спал в своей кровати — размышления привели Эмили к нему рано утром, так рано, что такие совы как она обычно ложатся спать. 

Нолан спал раскинувшись на кровати и подобрав под голове подушку, он придерживал её одной рукой. Его волосы были влажными, похоже, что Росс уснул после душа, да и банный халат смотрелся на нём довольно мило. Эмили усмехнулась своим мыслям и села на край кровати. «Да, кажется, тебя грабить будут, а ты не проснешься» подумала она, и осторожно, кончиками пальцев ухватив край банного халата, отвела его в сторону, глядя во все глаза. Полумрак делал её смелой сейчас, ведь он бросал ей вызов. 

Девушка не желала просто смотреть на красивое тело, так отличающееся от тел мужчин, что были у неё в постели. Она никогда не выбирала таких, всегда они были широки в плечах, с мужественным телом, от которых полыхало брутальностью. Нет, Нолан был другой. Сухой и поджарый, в его теле не было ничего лишнего, тонкий, но сильный, жилистый, выносливый. В нем была скрытая сила, но не было явной. 

Это касалось буквально всего — его длинных пальцев, сильных рук, тонких губ, которые — Эмили точно знала! — могут быть горячими как угли и такими же страстными. В конце концов, это касалось и его члена. 

Её нежные пальцы скользнули по этому расслабленному, и пока мягкому органу вверх и медленно опустились вниз. Рука уверенно сжалась, а улыбка тронула губы. Росс выглядел таким беззащитным. Этот молодой миллионер сейчас был таким доступным, таким...

Эмили никак не могла подобрать правильного слова даже у себя в голове, чтобы описать это чувство, но жар, разлившийся внутри заставил пойти её на удивительное дело. Наклонившись, Эмили лизнула начавший постепенно подниматься член. Тот отреагировал почти мгновенно, становясь больше едва ли не в два раза против обычного. Тактика была верна, и Эмили продолжила. 

Нолан не просыпался, он только принял во сне более удобную позу, а его рука уверенно легла поверх светлых волос, несколько придвигая горячий и гостеприимный рот к себе. 

Ощущение власти и доминирования даже во сне внезапно привело Эмили в восторг. Она, в глубине души, хотела того, чтобы ей управляли хоть изредка, чтобы она могла снять часть ответственности за принимаемые решения. 

— Эмили... — позвали её тихо, и девушка остановилась, вглядываясь в темноту. Нолан спал, его глаза были закрыты, а губа в удовольствие, прикушена. Настойчивые руки мягко попросили вернуться её к прежнему занятию, и Эмили не стала отказывать. 

Занятие было интересным — искать самые чувствительные точки там и неподалеку, но руки и шея постепенно затекали, а потому, она решила изменить место дислокации, и поднялась с кровати. Под ловкими пальцами Эмили заскользили пуговицы на плаще, и оный остался лежать на полу. Красивое кружевное белье, которое Эмили одела специально чтобы впечатлить хакера, к её сожалению, осталось незамеченным, но, быстро стянув с себя трусики, мстительница забралась сверху мужчины. 

— Эмили... — снова послышалось, и повернувшись лицом к спящему мужчине, она усмехнулась.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — отозвалась Торн, и, взяв плоть мужчины в руку направила его в себя. Минет возбудил её, и потому не было никаких препятствий для того, чтобы он скользнул внутрь, заставив ощутить наслаждение. 

Эмили двигалась медленно, но постепенно начинала двигаться все быстрее и быстрее, пока, жар страсти не охватил её. Мужчина снизу придерживал её за бедра и толкался вверх, навстречу, задевая снова и снова все самые жаркие точки.

— Да, да, — захлёбываясь повторяла Эмили, — черт побери, м, да, Нолан, ещё!

Мир вокруг Эмили подернулся алой пеленой.

 

 

Нолан проснулся весьма неожиданно, резко и полно и понял, что каким-то образом умудрился проспать момент, когда с ним занялись сексом. На нём была его любимая Эмили, её уже полностью охватила агония страсти и его она постепенно захлестывала полностью, однако Нолан не потерял голову целиком и полностью, и слышал, как разгоряченная Эмили на пике крикнула удивительную фразу. В его голове она отдавалась треском, словно заезженная пластинка на автоповторе.

— Я люблю тебя! — звучало снова и снова в его голове, один звук накладывался на другой, но даже шум крови в ушах во время оргазма не могли заглушить этих слов.

Горячка прошла, и, Нолан подгреб под себя собирающуюся куда-то выбраться мстительницу.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал он ей на ушко. — Верь мне.

Словно от удара она дернулась в его руках и затихла.

— Давно ты не спишь? — голос Эмили звучал настороженно. Что ж, он, кажется, снова коснулся её тайн.

— С середины процесса где-то. — Признался совершенно честно Росс, не собираясь увиливать и юлить.

Они молчали долго, но, в тишине было что-то приятное, уютное. Нолан не выпускал податливое женское тело из рук, прижимая его к себе и чувствуя, как чужое сердце бьется в такт его. Сон снова смаривал его после секса и в ощущении счастья, но на грани сна он услышал:

— Я верю тебе.

Нолан Росс улыбнулся и поверился, что счастье есть. 

Эмили размышляла, что такое месть. Месть — это способ показать силу своего клана. Месть — это блюдо, что нужно иногда встряхнуть, поджарить, но всегда подавать холодным и вместо десерта. Месть — это традиция привнести справедливость. 

Но месть никогда не стоит того, чтобы отказываться из-за неё от любви. 

Не для неё.


End file.
